


Marlene's Birthday Surprise

by FonzFan82



Series: McCarey [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marlene's birthday is coming and Steve wants to surprise her with something while she's out of town. What will he and her friends surprise her with for her birthday this year? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eating lunch on that hot sunny day in Las Vegas, Nevada, Steve Griswold went to a nearby computer to check his e – mail. He logged into his G – Mail account and saw he had 80 unread messages. Steve saw one message was from facebook. He opened it up and the message said: "You have 1 friend with a birthday this week."

It showed Marlene's profile picture, which looked like: Marlene in one of her NASCAR races before her career ended a few years ago with a DUI. The profile picture had Marlene and Stan Potsie winning a race together. Steve also saw facebook told him: "January 17th. Write on Marlene's Timeline."

Steve wished he could be there for Marlene's birthday, but he couldn't since he was back to work after celebrating the holidays with the gang. He had surprised his friends that Christmas with surprising news that he was now engaged.

While out celebrating the holidays with the gang, Steve and his friends met a new friend that Jay McCarey was spending so much time with. Marlene had liked this woman Jay spent so much time with because both women liked motorcycles. Steve knew what he could surprise Marlene with for her birthday this week.

He was going to send the gift online besides wishing her happy birthday but he would have to find the perfect one. His girlfriend, Madeline Evans, walked in.

"It's time to go back to work, honey," Madeline said, touching his shoulder.

She looked at the facebook message.

"Marlene, huh? Isn't she the one I met over Christmas and New Year's with the hair dye?" Madeline asked.

"No. That one was Carla. The older one is her cousin, Marlene," Steve told her.

"They were friendly, I thought. You haven't met my friends yet," Madeline told him.

"I know I haven't. I guess it's because of this job," Steve said as the two kissed.

After he logged off his G – Mail account, one of their co – workers, Drew, peeked his head into the office.

"Break's over, Griswold," Drew said.

Drew took a closer look in the office. He knew something wasn't right about his co – workers lately. But what could it be? That's when he saw Steve and Madeline kissing.

"Did you hear me, Griswold? Time to get back to work," Drew said a bit louder.

"Steve, Drew's here," Madeline said, finally noticing Drew.

"Did you come to spy on us, Drew?" Madeline asked.

"No, I didn't, Ms. Evans. I just noticed you two were a bit late," Drew said.

"I came in and told Steve lunch was over and we both got distracted. We're sorry, Drew," Madeline apologized.

"Well, don't let it happen again."

"We won't, she said as she and Steve grabbed their cameras and headed outside.


	2. Chapter 2

While Steve and Madeline were back on the job after their break at National Geographic, Marlene Potsie and Carla Sanchez were listening to their favorite boy band, 'N Sync and talking about Marlene's birthday that was coming up.

"Well, Coz, what do you have planned for your big day? Anything special?" Carla asked, even if she and the gang had already planned something for Marlene.

"I don't think so. A lot of my boyfriends are taking me out to celebrate my birthday. I don't have all the details yet," Marlene told her younger cousin.

"You'll know when the time comes. Even the gang and I have something planned, but you'll get the details when your birthday draws near," Carla told Marlene.

Marlene didn't answer. She did figure that one out a long time ago the gang had planned something for her thirty - eighth birthday. She wondered what the gang had planned. It would not be the same without Steve, Marlene thought to herself. Marlene's thoughts vanished when 'N Sync began to sing "Bye, Bye, Bye." It was one of Carla's favorites.

"I'm going for a ride. Want t come along or not?" Marlene asked.

"Thanks for the invite, Coz. I think I'll stay here," Carla said, watching as Marlene put on her pink and red heart leather jacket and left.

That's when the phone began to ring. Carla answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carla. Marlene around?" the male voice asked.

"You just missed her. May I take a message?" Carla asked.

"Don't bother, Carla. I can just surprise her on her birthday," the voice said.

Carla knew this voice did not belong to a teenager at all. She recognized the voice as Marlene's younger brother, Stan Potsie.

"Hi, Stan. I do like the idea of your surprising Marlene on her birthday. She'll be surprised, all right," Carla said.

"I'll be flying in from Colorado the day before Marlene's birthday. I'm not racing at all on the week of her birthday week, so I thought to myself, 'Why not surprise Marlene on her birthday?' I know it's been a while since the two of us have gotten together, so I thought her birthday would be a good time to do so."

"You chose a good time, too," Carla told her cousin.

The two chatted for a bit and Carla put the phone back in the cradle. Carla was happy Marlene left so she wouldn't know about the phone call from her younger brother, Stan. Carla hoped this would be a birthday Marlene would never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, Carla texted her older sister, Rose,since it had been years since they had kept in touch. Rose did answer Carla. Carla somehow thought Rose wouldn't answer her after all these years. Carla said in her text: Hi, Sis! I thought I would invite you to Marlene's birthday that's coming up. Do you think you can make it? I already talked to Stan and he likes the idea of coming out to surprise her. Love, Carla

Carla was surprised at Rose's answer and Rose had told her she didn't have any plans so she could come out for Marlene's birthday. Carla texted back: You'll get to meet a lot of new people when you come out. One of my and Marlene's friends is a police officer. She can be known as Tammy Wynette but she's a good friend. Hope to see you soon.

After the text was sent, Carla dialed Steve, telling him her sister Rose was able to make it to the birthday party.

"That's good to hear. You always have told me you two haven't talked in a long time," Steve said.

"When I first sent her the text, I somehow thought she wouldn't answer me," Carla told Steve.

"And she did," he said.

The two finished their phone call and were off.

Carla wanted to tell her older cousin about her and Rose talking today but it would ruin the birthday surprise for Marlene so she decided to keep quiet. She really wanted Marlene to be surprised about Stan coming out, so she thought Stan would be the perfect birthday gift for Marlene's birthday this year. That's when Carla laughed, thinking this was going to be a good birthday for Marlene and she wondered how Marlene was going to celebrate it with the boyfriends she had seen. That she would just have to find out.

After the conversation with Carla was over, Steve called Jay.

"Hi, Steve."

"Hi, Jay. I talked with Carla just now. We were talking about Marlene's birthday," Steve said.

"What about it?" Jay asked.

"Carla told me she invited Marlene's brother and her older sister to come out. Her sister actually did reply to Carla after all these years they haven't talked," Steve told Jay.

"That's surprising," Jay said.

Steve agreed with Jay.

"Carla also told me Marlene's brother agreed to come out as a surprise so there is no way she doesn't know yet," Steve said.

"Good. Does Carla's sister know about us?" Jay asked.

"No, she doesn't, actually. We'll get to meet her at the party," Steve replied.

"I hope Carla's sister and Marlene's brother are nice people," Jay said.

"We'll soon find out. I never met Carla's sister," Steve said.

"I thought you did," Jay told him.

"Nope. Now we have to get out there and find something for Marlene's birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

Stan, Marlene's brother, talked to his boss at NASCAR and asked for some time off.

"What's the excuse this time, Stan?" the boss, Mark asked.

"Well, Mark, the reason I'm asking for time off is because my sister's birthday is coming and I would like to go out and surprise her. She has no idea I am planning to go out and surprise her," Stan said.

Mark thought about it for a while.

"Of course you can go and surprise Marlene for her birthday. What is she doing for a job now since we fired her?" Mark asked.

"She's working part - time for a post office the last time I heard. I'm not so sure if she's still doing that now or not. I don't talk to her very often at all," he told Mark.

Mark understood and then Stan left the tiny office. He wasn't racing this weekend, so he was happy to have some time alone without his NASCAR friends. After unlocking the door to his one - story house, Stan put his yellow leather jacket in the closet. He checked for messages on the answering machine. None. He wasn't upset about anyone not calling. It happened before.

Stan picked up the telephone and made plane reservations to fly out to Detroit for Marlene's birthday. He wanted to fly out before her birthday as a birthday gift. She had never been crazy about him when they were growing up, and still wasn't crazy about him today. He had remembered Marlene was so angry at him the very day when she had gotten her DUI in the Atlanta race and NASCAR fired her.

Marlene had always pictured him and her both as the Busch brothers. He thought that was funny every time she would mention it. Marlene was pretty angry at him for a long time when she got fired and he had gone solo. He had driven with a team for a short period now and had enjoyed it. Stan did not know one thing: there was going to be one other surprise guest at Marlene's birthday.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Carla and Karen washed the dishes after dinner was over and talked more about Marlene's birthday.

"Karen, I already have something planned for Marlene's birthday so you don't need to make any plans for her," Carla said.

"What do you have in mind this year?" Karen asked, interested.

"I called my sister, Rose and she's coming. So is Marlene's brother, Stan."

"I thought Marlene didn't care for Stan," Karen said.

"She doesn't. He wants to surprise her, and I think it's a good surprise he come out on her thirty - ninth birthday," Carla said.

"You better watch out because she might not even like it and think it his coming out was your idea," Karen told Carla.

"Well, Marlene would think wrong because it wasn't my idea to invite Stan, but yes, I went along with his idea. I think Stan's coming out would be a good birthday surprise besides Rose coming," Carla said.

"This will give Rose a chance to meet the gang," Karen said.

"True," Carla agreed.

"What should we do about Marlene's birthday cake? Have Granny's make it or Tina?" Karen asked.

"You have a good idea. How about if we do a combination of the two?" Carla suggested.

Karen liked the idea.

"You mean Tina could do the meals and Granny's could do the cake?" Karen asked.

"Something like that," Carla said.

Line Break

Stan, Marlene's brother, was finally on the plan to Detroit. It would take him a while to get there. He did tell one of Marlene's friends to promise to keep quiet about his being in Detroit until they had the birthday party. He had been told he wouldn't be the only surprise guest at the party so it really would surprise his sister for sure.

Once Stan was at the airport, he went to pick up his bags at the luggage claim. He was told to call Karen McCarey since Carla was busy at the library. Stan pulled out the number from his shirt pocket and studied the number before putting a couple nickels in the pay phone. The number sounded like a business number to him and it was only a guess.

Once he dialed the number, he heard a voice say, "Sheriff's office."

It surprised Stan he had a number to a police station and not a business number.

"May I speak to Karen McCarey, please?" Stan asked, a bit nervous.

"Just a minute, sir," the voice on the other end said.

Stan waited for a few minutes until someone came to the telephone.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Hello, ma'am. I'm Stan Potsie, Marlene's brother. I'm at the airport now. I was told to call you once I got here," Stan told Karen.

"All right, Stan. I'll be on my way in a few minutes. I'm dealing with a few things at the office," Karen said to Stan.

"Okay. I don't mind."

They hung up. Karen already knew what Stan looked like because she had seen pictures.

Before leaving the sheriff's office, Karen told the sheriff where she was going.

"All right, McCarey. We'll see you later," the sheriff told her as he watched her close the door behind herself.

Karen made it to the airport within ten minutes or so. She spotted Stan immediately. He did look like from what she had seen on TV and in pictures.

"Hi, Stan. I've heard so much about you from Marlene," Karen said.

"Nice things, I hope," he said.

Karen didn't say anything because she didn't want him to know the things Marlene had said about him.

"Yes, very nice things," Karen said, faking it as she helped carry his suitcase to the car that was waiting in the parking lot.

Stan told Karen where to drop him off as they headed off to the hotel, Best Western, where Stan had registered to stay while he was in Detroit for the birthday party. At the hotel, the two heard Karen's cell go off. She listened to the caller and put the cell away.

"I'm sorry, Stan, I have to go. Think you can go in by yourself and check in? I have to make an arrest so I can't stay to help check you in."

"I've got it," he said as he got bags from the backseat and watched her drive off.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that day, Marlene came home early that afternoon than expected. She found a note from Carla, saying: Coz, went to the airport to pick up a couple of friends. Will be back soon. Carla

Marlene looked back in the last conversation she and Carla had. There had been no mention of making any plans going to the airport that day at all.

Marlene heard the phone ringing. It was her best friend, Steve.

"Happy birthday, Marlene," he said.

"Thanks, Steve - o. Carla left me a note saying something about going to the airport to pick up a couple of friends," Marlene said.

"Wish I could help you, Marlene, but I guess everybody seems to plan something good for your birthday," Steve said.

"It better be good. My boyfriends are going to surprise me too but they haven't said anything," Marlene told Steve.

"I guess they want you to be surprised on your thirty - ninth birthday," Steve said.

"I guess so," Marlene agreed.

"I wish I was out there to help celebrate your birthday, but my schedule is really full. Maybe next time I can be there to celebrate your next birthday," he said.

"You better," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

At the airport, Carla picked up her sister's and Stan's luggage from the luggage claim while she was waiting for their flights to be called. To Carla, it seemed like time had gone slow for Rose and Stan's flights. Carla felt someone ta her on the shoulder and it was neither her sister or Stan.

Where are their planes? Carla thought to herself, looking to see who had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am?" the short, bald man said.

"Yes?" Carla replied.

"Is this your luggage to catch a flight?" the man asked.

"No, sir. Some of it is my sister's and a cousin who are coming out," Carla told him.

He didn't say anything.

"I think I heard recently one of them have a delay on their arrival here to the airport. I'm not sure what's going on, but that's what I was told since I have family coming out as well and they are on the same flight. I don't see any reason for us to keep waiting since the planes might not show up until early morning or late tonight," he told her.

"Well, thank you for letting me know ahead of time, sir. Would you like to help me with their luggage to my car?" Carla asked.

"My pleasure, Ms.," he said as he bent down to carry two suitcases.

He followed her out of the airport and to the parking lot with the luggage. They made it to Carla's car as she unlocked the trunk. After they put the luggage in the trunk, Carla thanked him once again and drove away.


	8. Chapter 8

s Carla slammed the trunk shut, she saw the gentleman who had helped her had already disappeared. She wondered what she should do next: stay here at the airport until Rose and Stan showed up (2) or just go home like the gentleman had just told her. She still had not made up her mind on either choice and heard her phone go off.

She saw Karen's number.

"Hello?" Carla said.

"Hi, Carla. Where are you?" Karen asked.

"I'm still at the airport. A gentleman told me Rose and Stan's flights had been delayed and he was nice enough to help carry their luggage to the car. I'm still deciding if I should stick around or go home. The gentleman suggested I go home," Carla told Karen.

"I would agree with him, Carla. There would be no use waiting at the airport. That would be a waste of time. I'm sure Stan and Rose would call once they arrive at the airport," Karen reassured her roommate.

Carla still wasn't sure about this, but went along with what Karen had just said.

"All right. I guess I'll come home now, then. Do you think I should dye my hair for Marlene's birthday? I know I change it every holiday, but I think I should do it for a special occasion," Carla said.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why don't you invite Gunnar?" Karen suggested.

"I plan to. Talk later," Carla said, putting her cell in her pants pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

Carla made it home safely, still thinking she should go back to the airport instead of waiting at home for a phone call from Rose and Stan. She really wanted her older cousin to be surprised on her birthday this year. She hoped this would be one of the best birthdays Marlene ever had.

After walking out of her green Sedan, Carla walked into the house and found Karen in the house wrapping gifts for Marlene in pink and red heart wrapping paper.

"Marlene sure loves pink and red, doesn't she?" Karen asked.

Carla nodded her head in agreement.

"Would you mind coming out to the car and help me carry Rose and Stan's luggage in?" Carla asked.

"Sure. Give me a minute," Karen said.

"Okay," Carla said as she walked back to the car.

Carla opened the trunk of the Sedan and started taking the suitcases out while she was waiting for Karen. The kids were at school, so she was happy they wouldn't be in the way when she and Karen were bringing the luggage in. She had some time left before going back to work.

Karen finally walked out to the car. Both of the girls carried two suitcases in both hands. Carla shut the trunk and then she and Karen put the luggage by the front door.

"I have to get back to work so I'll see you tonight," Carla told Karen.

"All right. Sounds like a good idea. I have to head back myself."

Karen watched as her roommate left the house.


	10. Chapter 10

There had not been any phone calls from either Rose or Stan until early the next morning. Rose called first since her planed landed safely and Stan's plane had not yet arrived. Karen answered when Rose called.

"I'll put her on," Carla heard Karen say to the caller.

Karen handed Carla the telephone.

"Who is it?" Carla whispered before taking the telephone from Karen.

"Rose Sanchez."

"My sister?" Carla asked as Karen nodded.

"Hi, Rose," Carla said.

"Hi, Carla. I just arrived at the airport so you can come and pick me up now if you want to," Rose said.

"I'll be on my way in a few minutes. Your and Stan's luggage is already at the house," Carla said.

That surprised Rose.

"Wow. That was fast. How did our stuff disappear from the airport so fast?" Rose asked.

"I thought you two were flying in yesterday, so I went to get your things while I waited for you and Stan to arrive. A gentleman came to me and said your flight was delayed. He said he had someone on te same flight so he told me about your flight," Carla said.

"Sorry we had to worry you like this, Carla. We were delayed because the airplane ran out of fuel," Rose said.

Carla found that understandable.

"Does Marlene know Stan and I are out here for her birthday?" Rose asked.

"No way. This is why I wanted to surprise her. I'll see you in a while," Carla said and hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

After hanging up, Carla was now happy she no longer needed to worry about Rose and Stan. On her way out, she told Karen she was on her way to the airport to pick up Rose and Stan.

"Okay. While you're doing that, I'll get the gang together for Marlene's birthday party," Karen said.

"Good set up, Karen. I'll call when we're leaving the airport. See you at the house."

Carla drove to the airport. While Carla was taking care of Stan and Rose, Karen called their friends and told them Rose and Stan finally arrived safely at the airport. Everyone made it to Carla and Karen's house before Marlene did. Marlene was told to come to Carla and Karen's. When Carla arrived at the airport, both Rose and Stan waved her over right away.

Carla hugged them when she came over and saw a smile on her older sister's face. She and Rose might have the same hair color, but unlike herself, Rose was never too crazy about dying her hair all the time like Carla did.

"We're going to my and my roommate's house for Marlene's birthday," Carla told Stan and Rose.

Neither of them cared or minded.

Carla called Karen and said she was on her way to the birthday surprise. Karen said they were waiting for them and Marlene.

"You two will be the best surprise Marlene ever had," Carla told them.

What Carla had meant was that Rose and Stan would be the best surprise Marlene ever had for her birthday and not just gifts.

"She could car less about me," Stan reminded Carla.

"Right, but I thought it was a good idea you came out and surprised her like this," Carla told him.

He didn't feel so sure about this. The three of them finally made it to the house. Karen looked out the window when they all heard a car pull up into the driveway, thinking it was Marlene.

"Carla's here, gang. She will make introductions to Rose and Stan and by then, Marlene should be here," Karen said to her friends as Carla opened the door.

After letting Stan and Rose into the house, Carla made the introductions. After introductions were made, they all heard Marlene's pink and red heart motorcycle pull up in the driveway.

Everyone watched as Marlene stopped the engine and took her helmet off and walked up to the doorstep. Marlene rang the doorbell. Everyone stayed quiet as they watched Karen let their friend in and they all sang happy birthday. Marlene sure was surprised, all right. That's when she found Stan and Rose with her friends.

"Are you having a good birthday, Sis?" Stan asked Marlene.

"Yes. What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We came to help celebrate your birthday this year," Rose answered.

"Aren't you surprised?" Bill asked.

"You bet I am," Marlene answered.

"Is this one of the best birthdays you had?" Tina asked.

"Yes, it is. This sure is a surprise this year."


End file.
